Snow White Runaway
by LoveGarden22
Summary: What if the man she met wasn't a prince (I mean, in the movie she just assumes he is and happens to be right)? What if Snow White was already planning to escape her step-mother? What if, when living with the dwarves, she helps in the mines? This the movie under those terms. Surprisingly rated K , considering how dark Snow white is. Don't forget to R R. No flames, please.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Show White by the Well

**A/N: in this story, I'm going to make Snow White have longer hair, since it was more appropriate for the time period. However, I'm going to make Snow more of an Alto and the Prince more of a Tenor. If you don't like it then you don't have to read it.**

_Snow White was young when Queen Grimhilde took over the kingdom. The cause of her mother and father's death was mysterious to her, but she didn't like how quickly the Queen took over afterward. After the Queen took over, she made her step-daughter act as a maid towards her. She stripped her of her Princess attire and forced her to wear rags, cook, and clean. _

_ Snow White, as I said, was very young and didn't know what else to do but follow the queen's orders. Even though the hard work was tiring, Snow White tried to stay positive.__"At least I'm learning new skills," she thought, "maybe one day they might come in handy if I want to leave this place." She smiled at the thought of leaving, "Maybe when I'm older I can run away and get a job as a maid, or an innkeeper." Sure it didn't change her current situation of work, but at least she would be free from her step-mother's clutches. "When the time is right, and when I'm ready..." she told herself._

_ Secretly, however, she was scared to leave. The castle had been the only place she'd ever known. She didn't know what the outside world would be like. She hoped in the back of her mind and the bottom of her heart, that someone would arrive to take her away. That way she wouldn't be alone. If someone like that ever did come, even if they didn't stay; she knew it would be a sign that it would be time to leave. _

_The only thing in the way was her step-mother. She noticed the girl's enchanting beauty when she took the throne. She had put her in rags and ordered her to do chores in hopes of removing that beauty, but Snow's beauty was never fading. In fact, it was quite the opposite and growing every day. The Queen decided to keep a close eye on her, and dispose of her if she had to. Yet, every day the mirror confirmed that she was the most beautiful. So she smiled, knowing that for now, things were right. "When the time is right, that is when she will die." The Queen told herself. Every day she would look down at Snow cleaning the courtyard singing her sad little song of how she wished someone would save her, and the Queen smiled. She was amused with her step-daughter's futile sense of hope._

* * *

Every year, the queen would receive a shipment of jewels for her wardrobe from the diamond mine. When the shipment was delivered by the young man, the queen would give him a small pouch of gold. However, as the queen got older and vainer she handed out less and less gold to the miners. When they complained, she offered them a new deal. They give her a shipment of jewels in return they could keep their lives. They knew they had to keep up with that offer, even if that meant they were no longer paid.

On the day Snow turned 14, the Queen asked the mirror yet again who was the fairest one of all, but this time the Mirror answered differently. "Yes my Queen, you are fair, this is true, but the young maiden Snow White is fairer than you." Said the mirror,

"What?!" gasped the Queen, the time had come. Then a messenger sounded for the queen, and she went to her throne room.

"Your majesty, your shipment of jewels is here." Said the messenger,

"Excellent," Said the Queen, "Send them in." The Queen sat in her throne as the messenger ran out to the front gate to let in the wagon full of jewels for the queen. The Queen watched as a young man she had never seen before entered the palace throne room.

"I have not seen you before." She said to the young man, "You must be new to this operation."

"Yes, my Queen." Answered the young man,

"Do you know, perhaps, the terms of the agreement the miners have with me?" asked the queen. The young man was hesitant. He gulped, and fixed his collar before answering.

"Yes, my Queen." He answered nervously,

"So I hope you do not expect any payment." She said,

"No, my Queen." He said,

"Good. Now, leave the jewels and be on your way." She said waving him out. He gave her a deep bow, and turned towards the door.

* * *

Upon exiting he heard a voice coming from within the courtyard.

"_I'm wishing (I'm wishing)_

_For the one I love_

_To find me (To find me)_

_Today (Today)_

_I'm hoping (I'm hoping)_

_And I'm dreaming of_

_The nice things (The nice things)_

_He'll say (he'll say)"_

The young man decided to climb over the wall to see who it was. He hoped he looked nice, considering how he was trespassing. He did dress in his best clothes to visit the queen, so he hoped he looked nice. So he used his horse to boost himself over the wall and climb over it.

On the other side was a servant girl dressed in rags singing by the well. He decided it would be fun if he joined in, so he crept over next to her as quietly as possible as she finished her song.

"_I'm wishing (I'm wishing)_

_For the one I love_

_To find me (To find me)_

_Today (Today)"_ he ended her song by added an almost harmonious final Tenor note to match her Alto, "_To-day..."_ She turned around to face him, her face filled with surprise and shock as she let out a brief high pitched shriek and backed away from him a few feet.

"Who are you?" she asked, still half frightened.

"My name is David." he told her, "What is your name?" he asked her,

"Snow White." She said quietly, he was a bit surprised. It couldn't be _the _Snow White. As in, the Princess; a princess would never wear rags or fetch water. Yet again, it would explain her beauty.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him nervously,

"I came to visit the Queen." He told her truthfully,

"Oh..." she said sadly, "Then I probably should not be talking to you." She added running back into the castle.

"Wait!" He called after her, "It's not like that!" but it was too late, she had already shut the door. He had to get a way for her to listen. She liked to sing...

He thought he would try to finish her song, maybe make it a duet. So he sang,

"_Now that I've found you, here's what I have to say..._

_ One Song...I have but one song..._

_ One song...only for you..." _ Snow White was impressed. Not only could he sing, but he was finishing _her_ song. Maybe this was her sign; maybe he would be the one to take her away. She walked out onto the balcony to see him, and listened to him sing.

"_One heart...tenderly beating..._

_Ever entreating...constant and true..."_

* * *

Meanwhile the Queen was looking down on the young man.. The man from before was singing to her step daughter. The Mirror was right; Snow was more beautiful than her. Someone had become enchanted with her, and if they were to marry they could take over the kingdom! She had to act quickly in removing Snow White from the problem.

However, what the Queen didn't know is that they were simply attracted to each other. When Snow sang of her love coming to find her in her song, she simply meant that she would be eternally grateful to anyone who would rid her of this castle. In David's song he wasn't singing about his love for Snow. He was singing about his attraction to her. He was simply matching the theme of the song Snow was singing earlier.

* * *

So as he sang,

"_One Love...that has possessed me..._

_One love... thrilling me through..." _Both Snow and David knew they didn't mean it, but the queen was fooled.

"_One song...my heart keeps singing..._

_Of One love...only for you."_ He finished. Snow White smiled down at him,

"I guess you're not seeing the queen?" she called down to him,

"No, I'm not." He called back, "Can you come down?"

Snow nodded and came back down to the court yard. "You're a good singer." She told him, "Did you make that song up?"

"Yes," He told her, "Did you make your song up?"

"Yes..." she told him, "but it was a while ago."

"I guess you've wanted to leave for some time now?" he asked her,

She nodded in response, "So why don't you?" he asked,

"I haven't left yet because I don't know what's outside." She sighed deeply, and then straightened herself, "But I'm going to be leaving tonight." She told him happily, "Do you want to help me?" she asked hesitantly.

"I don't know if I should..." he said slowly,

"That's okay." She told him, "I'll make it on my own. Maybe one day we'll see each other again." She said hopefully,

He smiled, and said, "I hope so as well."

For a moment, they just stared at each other and smiled. Then, David realized he should go. So, he bowed to the young maiden, and left. Snow White smiled as he climbed back over the wall. She was glad she got a chance to meet him. After her new friend was gone, she skipped back into the castle to finish her chores, unaware of the Queen glaring down at her.

* * *

**So that was the first chapter. You may have noticed it was a little different, you should know I put my own spin on it (it's a fan fiction, duh). However, if I got the parts out of order I am terribly sorry but I have not seen the movie since I was five and I hardly remember it. This should be blatantly obvious but since I am a girl and therefore not the brothers Grimm or Walt Disney (also because they're both dead) I do not own Snow White. Also, for those hardcore Disney fans out there, I know that it was officially stated that the prince's name is Ferdinand and to that I say: 1, it's never said in the movie; 2, if you might have noticed David might not be a prince; 3, I like David better. If you don't like it you don't have to read it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Into the Woods,

**A/N: I might miss some things, but that's simply because I don't remember the movie that well. I do not own any of the characters.**

As Snow White continued to work on her chores, the Queen sent a messenger to fetch a huntsman for her. Later when he arrived, the Queen met him in her thrown room.

"Welcome," she told the huntsman.

"Your majesty," replied the huntsman bowing in response,

"You might be wondering why I summoned you here." She assumed,

"Yes, your highness." He said,

"I have an errand for you to run." She said, "I am going to send my daughter out of the castle today, and you are going to escort her." She told him, he nodded at the command,

"Take her far into the forest. Find some secluded glade, where she can pick wild flowers." She continued,

He nodded and replied, "Yes, your majesty."

"And there, my faithful huntsman, you will kill her!" the queen ordered.

The man grew wide eyed with shock, "But your majesty, the little princess!" he noted, not looking willing. The queen rose from her thrown with anger,

"Silence!" She ordered, "You know the penalty if you fail." She warned him, he lowered his arms and stepped backward,

"Yes, your majesty." He said defeated, he closed his eyes and bowed his head. He had no choice.

"But to make doubly sure, you _do not_ fail; bring back her heart, in this." She said handing him a box with a heart and dagger seal." The huntsman took the box reluctantly, and the queen called for her step-daughter.

Snow white was told that they had a guest, and to dress in her best clothes. Snow white found this odd considering how the queen had often ordered her to act as a servant towards all guests, and to never wear her best clothes. She went along with the charade to find out what her step-mother was up to.

When she made it down stairs in the nicest gown she owned, (which was still pretty modest), her step-mother greeted her.

"Snow white, you are to go out into the forest to pick wild flowers. I need them to decorate the palace for an event I will be holding later this week." The queen told her, Snow White nodded in response.

"Yes, step mother." She told her,

"This man, Frederick, will guide you through the forest and...Protect you from harm. The forest can be quite dangerous." The queen continued,

Snow glanced over at the man standing in the room. He was quite capable of protecting her, but Snow didn't see why she needed protecting, the forest wasn't _that_ dangerous. However, she did want to get out of the castle. Was her step-mother turning over a new leaf? Maybe, but she figured she should still try to be cautious. She thanked the queen and left with Fredrick out of the castle.

She rode with the man far into the forest. The walk was surprisingly very long, and she was curious why they waited so long to stop and pick flowers. She spotted many patches of them along the way. Snow knew something wasn't right.

When they finally made it to the meadow, Snow seemed to forget about her troubles at least a little bit. She loved being outdoors, instead of simply locked inside to scrub floors, or stuck in the kitchen behind a hot stove. The flowers were very pretty, and she was finally out of the castle. With the wind blowing in her long black hair she finally felt like she was free...at least temporarily.

The man kept his distance so she could pick flowers in peace, yet he stood off in the distance to keep an eye on her. The idea of him watching her was both creepy and reassuring. No matter how happy and at ease she felt she couldn't help but look over her shoulder every few minutes.

Otherwise, she seemed very giddy. She picked the flowers without a care in the world, happily humming the song her mystery man had sung earlier. It was a reminder, that even if her step-mother was trying to change, she would be escaping tonight.

While she was humming, she heard the chirping of a baby bird nearby. She spotted the bird and went over to help it.

"Shsh." She said trying to calm it, "There there, I won't hurt you."

With that, the baby bird hopped into her hands, "What's wrong? Are you lost? Well, the best way to not be lost is to go out and look." She told the little bird,

With that, the little bird perked up, "I'm sure you'll find your parents soon. Now, off you go." She lifted the bird up above her head, and the bird flew off. Snow White smiled, she was glad to help.

Then, she heard the sound of foot steps behind her, and saw a shadow eclipse her. She then realised that she had been distracted with the bird and forgot to check on Frederick. She turned around to check, and sure enough, he was right behind her with a knife and posed to strike.

She screamed at the sight, but then hoped she could talk her way out of it,

"The queen didn't order you to protect me, didn't she? She ordered you to kill me." The man didn't seem to answer, but his hand began to shake, and he dropped the knife and fell to his knees.

"Yes, she did." He sobbed, "But I can't do it! I can't kill you no matter what she says! You're too young, and I can't kill another human it wouldn't be right! Please, forgive me!" he pleaded; Snow white looked the man over again, in his weeping form. Truthfully, she pitied him. The queen must have threatened this man to get him to kill her, and he was so afraid, he had almost done it.

"I don't blame you." She told him, "I blame the queen. What can I do to help you." She asked him,

"There's nothing you can do, the queen will not be happy until you are dead. She ordered me to kill you, and bring her your heart."

"Wait, you're a hunter, right?" she asked him,

The man stopped crying and straightened, "Yes," he told her,

"Well, the queen won't be seeing my body, so why don't you bring her another heart instead. There's no way she'll know it isn't mine." She suggested,

He stood up, and seemed relieved, "Yes, you're right. That's what I'll do. Thank you. I'll cut out the heart of a pig to give to her, and in the meantime, you should run away so the queen will never find you again."

"Yes, of course." Replied Snow White; This had been her plan all along, now it was just moved up a little.

"Are you going to be okay? Are you sure there isn't anything more I can do?" she asked him,

"No, I'll be fine. Now go." he told her, and with those words, she ran off into the forest.


End file.
